Legend of Blue Eyes
by LariaKaiba
Summary: Izzium was a slave owned by Seto, a powerful sorcerer. But when Yami, the young Pharaoh, falls in love with her is Seto willing to give her up easily, and when she gets in the hands of Yami what will Seto have to do to get her back?


**---Alright here is the deal with this story, I originally wrote this for my friends and me on Gametalk, Dragonzeal (Zeal) and Rockgod (Yroc). This is the past life of LariaStar (or LariaKaiba). **

**Izzium (I-Z-um) was her name back in Ancient Egypt. My two best friends are in this story, and no I just didn't put them in here because they're my best friends but because they are important to the story, and since history repeats itself it seemed fair to put them in there. Well now that I have wasted enough of your time, you can read the story...**

**Disclaimer: Laria does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**P.S. For the lack of all the chapters this used to have, I felt it was time that this was posted as it should be, a One-shot---**

**Legend of Blue Eyes  
****By: Laria Kaiba**

My story starts out five millennia ago in Ancient Egypt... I was a slave owned by a powerful sorcerer named Seto. I was best and favored slave. Even though he enslaved me, he loved me like a sister.

One day Seto was going into the local market. I was aloud to go in case he needed me. While we were out the young Pharaoh, Atemu spotted us. He fell instantly in love with me.

"An'ial!" Atemu said to one of his guards.

"Yes sir?" An'ial said.

"Who is that young man with the slave?" Atemu asked.

"I believe that is the Sorcerer Seto, my lord," An'ial answered, "And if I'm not mistaken that slaves name is Izzium, she is a favorite of his."

"Seto ay..."

**_The Next Day_**

A messenger came to announce that King Atemu wanted a privet meeting with Seto. He also said that the Pharaoh wanted Seto to bring Izzium with him. This confused Seto, but he would do as he was told.

Seto dressed in his best, he had never met Atemu before. Still wondering why he wanted to speak with him, but more why he wanted to bring his slave.

I had never seen the pharaoh before, but I had heard of his greatness. I tried to dress in my best, which was like all my other clothes. Tattered and worn.

"Izzium!" Seto called, "Come, or we shall be late"

"Yes Master," I said bowing to him.

"Let's go."

**_The Pharaoh's Palace._**

When arrived at the Pharaoh's Palace we were escorted in by An'ial, one of his guards. We were taken to the Pharaoh's Thorne Room. There he was sitting on a golden throne was Atemu. He looked nothing as I had pictured him, he was young, a year or two older then I was at the most. He also had tri colored hair that stuck up, and his eyes... they were not blue like Seto's, but a violent shade of purple.

"An'ial," he said, his voice was so deep for being so young, "Leave us."

An'ial bowed and left.

"You wanted to speak to me, King Atemu?" Seto said.

Atemu stood up and walked over to us.

"Yes, but first let me welcome you," he said then he took my hand and planted a feather light kiss on it. I felt myself blush slightly. He then turned to Seto, "Now down to business, I have invited you here to challenge you to a duel."

"A duel?" Seto asked.

"I heard tell that you are a great duelist," Atemu said.

"Oh but I am," Seto said confidently.

"Then you shall duel," Atemu said smiling.

"What will we wager on this duel?" Seto posed.

"Slaves," Atemu said simply.

"Slaves?" Seto repeated.

"If you beat me in this duel then I will become your slave," Atemu told him.

Seto's face lit up, "What if I lose?"

"Then I will get Izzium here," Atemu said gesturing in my direction, "Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Great, I'll give you ten minutes to prepare," Atemu said then he turned and walked off though one of the doors in the room.

"Can you believe my luck!" Seto said excitedly.

"Yes Master," I said emotionlessly.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked.

"Master, what if you lose," I said.

"Don't worry Izzium," Seto said comforting, "I never lose..."

**_Ten Minutes Later_**

Seto and Atemu stood on opposite sides of the throne room. Each with a group of mages behind them and giant stone tablets in front of them. Seto once told me powerful sorcerers brought monsters to earth to do there bidding. Unfortunately, they lost control of them and they destroyed countless villages. The people turned to a pharaoh for help. Even though he could not get rid of the monsters permanently, so he trapped them in stone tablets.

However, over time sorcerers learned how to control the monsters and how to release them from the tablets. Now they were used to duel. Most duels were over land and money. Slavery was not very common amongst duels. Nevertheless, what did Atemu want with her? Moreover, why would he risk is freedom for me?

Atemu let me sit in his throne to watch the duel. Though I was not really watching it, I had tuned out the noise of the duel and was caught up in my own thoughts to pay attention to the duel. The words of Atemu had told me were still buzzing in my head.

"You know Izzium," Atemu had said, "If I win this duel I promise you your freedom"

Freedom... I had never thought of it really. Seto was always nice to me; I had a roof over my head and some food to eat. Even though I had to do a lot of work, I did not mind it. Now that Atemu was promising to give it to me, I really wanted it.

I looked up at the duel. Seto had his Rabid Horseman. I looked over at the two tablets Atemu had down, one of them was some kind of dragon. The other looked like a hairball with eyes, hands, and feet. Neither of them looked like they could beat Seto's monster. Atemu was going to lose he was going to become a slave, all be cause of me. Nevertheless, for some reason Atemu was still calm.

"Monsters!" Atemu said rising his arms, "Come obey me one last time! Fuse your power to make the ultimate mage!"

The tablets of the dragon and the puffball rose to their own accord, facing Seto. The monsters on the rock carvings came to life. A swirling dark hole appeared in the middle of the two monsters. They were both sucked into it and the coolest monster I had ever seen came out. It was male and is had purple armor carrying a green staff.

"Now loyal Dark Magician!" Atemu said "Dark Magic Attack!"

The Dark Magician pointed his staff at the Rabid Horseman and... I turned my head; I just could not bear watching my Master lose.

"Noooooo!" Seto yelled.

I turned back to look at him. The stone tablet fell to the ground Seto was on his knees. He had lost the duel, but not just that had also lost his favorite, hard working slave. He seemed devastated at the thought of losing m. I was a little shock my self, in all my years of knowing Seto he had never lost a duel, Atemu was a lot better the Seto and I gave him credit.

"Oh come now Seto," Atemu said with a smirk, "You just lost a slave."

Seto had gotten to his feet; his eyes had gone somewhat misty. I stood up as well.

"Master," I said, "I'm so sorry"

"Izzium, its just Seto now, Atemu's your new master"

I couldn't take it anymore. Before I could stop myself I was running across the throne room, I threw my arms out and around Seto, he held me tight. Then I completely broke down.

"Oh Seto!" I cried, "You've been more then a master, you've been just like a brother to me."

"Ah and you've been just like a sister to me Izzium," he told me, "I don't think I can abide losing you, but I must."

"I'll miss you Seto," I sniffed.

"I'll miss you too Izzium."

We let go and for once Seto bowed to me, then he kissed me lightly on the forehead, turned and left his head hung in defeat.

"I'm sorry I did that to you."

I jumped and turned around to see Atemu standing behind me. He took my hand in is own. I stared up into his eyes. This made me feel a lot better. However, I quickly looked down at the floor; I knew it was not polite for a slave to look their master in the eyes.

"It's not your fault, Master," I said.

"There's no need to call me that," Atemu said, "Or anyone else, you're free now."

I looked back up at him. He smiled.

"You really mean it King Atemu?" I asked.

"It's the only way we can be together," he whispered in my ear, "And you can just call me Atemu now."

My face burned again. He let go of my hand and took a step back to look at my clothes.

"I think its time you changed out of those slave clothes."

**_Some Hours Later_**

I wondered the halls of the Pharaoh's Palace alone. I had my new clothes on; it was a long white dress. It had a gold trim on the hem and no sleeves. I had also been given a pair of golden hoop earrings and a golden bangle with some birds carved on it. My hair had been washed, combed out and done up in a fancy way with some golden beads. I felt so important.

I walked around admiring everything that Atemu had. It was all so beautiful. I turned the corner and saw a young slave, about my age, with brown hair with black stripes. He was washing a statue, and he looked very distraught. He looked up at me.

"My lady," he said bowing, "It's so nice to meet you Lady Izzium."

I looked at the slave and then at the statue it was about twice his size.

"Would you like me to help you?" I asked.

"But you are not a slave," he said.

"I know," I said truthfully, "But I kind of miss being one."

"How could anyone miss being a slave?" He asked.

"Well its not that I miss being a slave," I answered, "However I miss my old master."

"Your master?" the slave said sitting down at the foot of the statue.

"Yes, he was more like an overprotective, extremely bossy brother then a master."

"Oh, I see," he said, "If only all masters could be like that..."

I sat down next to the slave.

"Does the Pharaoh treat his slaves badly?" I asked quietly incase someone was listening.

"Not really, he is usually treats us all very well, if we do what were told," he replied quietly.

"Well then I shall leave you to your work," I said, for I did not want to get him in trouble.

"Alright," he said and then we both stood up, the slave went back to his work and I walked off down the hall. When I got halfway, I stopped and turned around.

"By the way," I asked the slave, "What's your name?"

"Zeal," he answered back.

I nodded and headed off back down the hall.

**_That Night_**

I lay awake on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I was still full from the dinner that night. Seto had never starved me, but we never had anything like that. It was late now, but I was not tired. The torches that lit my room were burning low making my room very dim. There was a soft knock on the door. I got up to see who it was. It was Atemu. I let him in and sat back down on my bed, he sat next to me.

"Did I wake you?" He asked taking my hand in his own again.

"No, I was already up," I said and I scooted a bit closer to him, "I was just thinking."

"About what, if I may ask," Atemu started to message my hand lightly.

"Nothing," I told him gazing into Atemu's eyes. I really could not remember, Atemu presence had made me forget. He pulled me into his arms and embraced me, I could not help but to smile, and blush. There was a silence.

"You look tired," Atemu whispered in my ear, breaking the silence.

"I can't sleep," I told him.

"Then I'll stay until you do."

After a while, we fell asleep, Atemu still holding me in his arms.

**_Seto's House_**

Seto was pacing around his house. He was still mad about what had happened between him and the Pharaoh. He was extremely angered by the fact that he had lost me to Atemu, but he had gotten over that to some extent. He knew that we would never be together forever. No, what really peeved him now was the fact that he had lost the duel.

"I've never a duel before," he muttered to himself, "Why'd it have to be now, of all times."

He sat down in a chair and held his head in his hands. Tears began to sting the back of his eyes but he would not let them fall, he did not believe in crying. Epically over something silly, like a slave.

**_The Next Morning_**

The bright sun was shining though one of the slits at the very top of the wall used as vents. The sun shown right in my eyes. I opened one eye and was almost blinded. I rolled over to get out of the light and fell completely off the bed onto the hard floor. I landed on my said and let out a squeal of pain.

"Ow ow ow," I said rolling over on my back.

Atemu heard me and sat up. He looked over the side of the bed at me. He smiled then climbed down on the floor next to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah I just-"

I was cut off. Atemu had just pressed his lips to mine in a kiss, though it only lasted a few seconds at the most. He broke the kiss and we just stared into each other's eyes for a minute or two. Then Atemu stood up.

"Well I shall be going now," he said and then left.

I lay back on the floor with a sigh. That had been my first kiss. Except for the one Seto gave me before he left, but that does not really count as a real kiss because it was just on my forehead and not my lips. At that moment Zeal walked by. He poked his head in and saw me lying on the floor with my eyes closed.

"Lady Izzium!" he said with urgency in his tone, "Are you alright?"

I sat up quickly.

"Yes, yes," I said, "I'm fine; I just rolled off the bed, sort of."

He walked over and helped me to my feet. Once I was on my feet, I walked over to the table where I had laid my earrings and bangle the night before. I put them on.

"If you don't mind me saying so Lady Izzium," Zeal said, "But those look really good on you."

"You really think so?" I asked blushing. I was not used to all this attention. Zeal nodded. I was just about to say something else when another slave appeared in the doorway. He bowed.

"Lady Izzium, I have been sent to tell you that breakfast has been served."

"Thank you," I said.

"And Zeal," the slave said, "Master Atemu wants a word with you. You are to come with me."

They both bowed to me and Zeal left the room following the other slave. I grabbed the sliver brush on the table and quickly ran it though my dark brown hair, then I headed off to the dinning hall.

**_Pharaoh's Main Chamber_**

Atemu was pacing around. He was talking to one of his best sorcerers, Yroc.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel, Master Atemu?" Yroc told Atemu. Atemu stopped

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way about me..." he said sitting down.

"Well," Yroc said, "Have you given her any hints about how you feel?"

"Yeah, last night she was up late so I went to see if there was anything, I could do. Then she fell asleep in my arms and then this morning I kissed her," he had gone a light shade of scarlet.

"And what happened after that?" Yroc asked.

"We just stared into each others eyes. She looked very confus-"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Atemu said standing up.

The door opened slowly and Zeal walked in. he bowed.

"You wanted to see me Master Atemu?"

"Ah, yes," Atemu said beckoning him to sit in the chair he just got out of. Zeal sat down looking very confused as to what was going on.

"I was told by a very reliable source that you were seen talking to Izzium yesterday when you supposed to be cleaning a statue."

"y-yes sir," Zeal said. He had gone very pale.

"Good... good," Atemu said, "Now... Zeal was it?"

Zeal nodded, "Yes Master Atemu"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything Master Atemu," Zeal said regaining the color in his cheeks, though he was still very confused.

"I need you to find out what Izzium thinks about me," Atemu told Zeal. Zeal nodded in an understanding way, "You may go now."

Zeal stood up bowed and left.

"And that," Atemu said to Yroc, "Is how you take care a situation like this"

"Of course Master Atemu," Yroc said, "But what if she doesn't feel the same way as you?"

"It's something I'd rather not think about Yroc," Atemu sighed.

**_During the Meeting with Atemu._**

I was wondering around the palace again. Everything was just so interesting. I wanted to see as much as I can. Even if it took me a whole millennia. It was a big palace, expectably compared to Seto's little house. Seto... I wondered what he was doing right now. I sighed then something caught my eye.

It was some carvings on the wall. I looked at the pictures and read what they had to say. It was the same story Seto had told me many a time about dueling and the monsters. Except there was one detail carved in the wall that Seto had not told me.

"They destroyed countless villages and threatened to destroy the world," I read quietly to myself.

What if someone became powerful enough to control all the monsters? I wondered. If they can control the strongest monsters? Could they be able to control the world too? I shuddered. What if they could, and what if they were evil, the thought of it scared me.

**_After the meeting with Atemu._**

Zeal left the Pharaoh's Main Chamber closing the door quietly. He leaned against the door and let out a sigh of relief. He was sure he was going to be in trouble for talking to me instead of doing his work. Now he had nothing to do but to find me and ask me the question.

He headed off down the corridor towards my room. Hoping I would be done with breakfast and back there. He turned the corner and saw me still studying the carvings on the wall. He walked over to me.

"Lady Izzium."

I jumped and turned to Zeal. He bowed. I smiled.

"You know you don't have to bow to me," I said, "I know perfectly well how hard it is on you, bowing every five seconds."

"I'm sorry," he said beaming, "I'm just so used to it."

"Yes, yes of course," I smiled, "I have to stop my self from bowing to Atemu when he walks into the room"

Zeal's face fell. He had he had to ask me how I feel about Atemu, but did not know how. I noticed his sudden facial change.

"What's wrong?" I said sounding concerned.

"It's something Master Atemu wants me to do," Zeal said looking down at the floor.

"Hmm?"

Zeal looked up at me. "Master Atemu wanted me to ask you something."

"What?" I asked.

"He wants to know if you like him," Zeal said.

I felt my face flush, the Pharaoh had kissed me, and then he sends a slave to find out how I feel about him. Nevertheless, I really did not know how I felt about him. I had only meet him yester day. However, I did get this feeling when he was around, that I have never had around anyone else.

"I... ah... uh..." I struggled to find the words. Zeal smiled.

"Should I take that as yes?" he asked. I nodded, "Good, I'll go tell Master Atemu."

"Oh and Zeal, if he wants to know, I'll be in my room."

**_My Room_**

Atemu knocked on the door. I was waiting for him and opened the door to let him in.

"The slave told me you liked me," Atemu said softly.

"That's putting it mildly," I told him.

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

"I love you Atemu," I whispered.

"I love you too, Izzium," Atemu whispered in my ear, "I always have, since the first time I saw you."

We were close now. Atemu placed his hand under my chin and lifted it up. He met my lips in another kiss. I put my arm around his neck. He slipped his tongue out of his mouth and ran it along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth and he ran his fingers though my hair. I let out a small moan. There was a knock on the door. We reluctantly broke the kiss. I went over and open the door to see who it was. It was a sorcerer.

"Good day Lady Izzium," He said bowing a little, "I was wondering if Master Atemu was here."

"Oh yes he is," I said opening the door some more, "Would you like to come in?" Atemu walked over to the door.

"No thank you My Lady," the sorcerer said, "I am just here to speak to Master Atemu"

"What is it Yroc?" Atemu asked.

"You are wanted down in the throne room sire," Yroc said.

"Of course," Atemu said, "It'll be just a minute."

Yroc bowed to us then closed the door and waited out side for the Pharaoh. Atemu turned back to me and brushed the back of his hand against my cheek.

"I mustn't be long," Atemu said.

"I don't know if I'll still be here," I told him "I have been exploring the Palace; I still have a lot to see."

"Certainly, I give you access to everything here."

I smiled and could not stop my self from bowing to him. He chuckled, "You should go now Atemu," I said feeling a little embarrassed.

Atemu kissed me softly on the lips and left. I sighed heavily and lay down on my bed. I had a feeling I was going to love my new life here more then I could ever imagine.

**_Pharaoh's Main Chamber_**

My life changed a lot over the next month. It only took me a few weeks before I had seen the whole Palace. My favorite rooms had to be the Throne Room and the Pharaoh's Main Chamber. It was a beautiful room, but the thing I loved to most about the room was the balcony. I spent some time up there looking down at the city below during the day, and gazing up at the stars at night.

Over time, Atemu and I became a lot closer and soon we were never seen apart from each other. Everyone knew we were together, even if we never showed it in public. With everything that was going on, I soon forgot about Seto all together. Every once in while I would have short talks with Zeal. I would also spend some time with Yroc, the Pharaoh's sorcerer; I was always interested in magic but could never do it myself.

I was standing on the balcony watching the city below. There were very little lights burning down there. I took a deep breath of the Egyptian night air, a light breeze blowing though my soft brown hair. Atemu walked up behind me. He put his arm around my waist. I jumped slightly at the touch.

"Did I scare you?" he asked in the same now familiar deep voice.

"A little, I didn't expect anyone to be here," I answered back.

Atemu laughed quietly, "You didn't expect the Pharaoh to be in his own chamber?"

"I guess I wasn't thinking..." I felt myself blush.

"It's ok," Atemu, said smiling. Lend up to kiss him on the lips. Atemu placed his hand on the back of my head, deepening the kiss. The kiss lasted another minute or two until we both needed to breathe. We broke the kiss and took a deep breath. Atemu looked at me.

"Izzium?" Atemu said with an air of question in his voice.

"Yes'm," I said.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Sure... what is it?" I asked curiously.

"I...I was wondering if you would take my hand in marriage." Atemu said, a little nervously. I was taken aback, what ever I was expecting, it was not that. I did not know what to say.

"I... I... Ah..." I stuttered out.

Atemu pulled me closer to him in a small embrace.

"Listen to your heart," he whispered in my ear, "What does it tell you"

I nodded then closed my eyes and placed my head on Atemu's chest. I felt the raise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Atemu had one hand still around my waist, while his other was gently stroking my hair. I felt at peace, as if I did not have a care in the world... heaven.

"Well?" Atemu asked. I opened my eyes.

"Yes..." I said looking up at him and he pulled me into another kiss.

**_Seto's House._**

It had been a couple days since I had accepted to take Atemu's hand in marriage...

Seto stood outside his house, his slave would be returning soon. Once a week he would send a slave into town to find out as much information as they could about what was happening inside the palace. He had been training his magic as much as he could. He knew all about the monsters they used to duel with, epically how they threatened to destroy the world. Though he knew something very few did. An extremely powerful sorcerer could control every monster, and the world.

Seto smiled slightly at the thought. If he had control over the world then he could have command over the Pharaoh. Then he could get Izzium back, out of the grasp of Atemu. Seto knew deep down that the feeling he had for her was much more then brother-sister. However, he had convinced himself that he was doing all of this out of his hatred toward Atemu. He did not believe much in love.

He saw in the distance that his slave was returning at once. He ran up to Seto panting slightly, he bowed. Seto crossed his arms.

"Well, slave, what information have gathered for me this time," Seto said smugly.

"Master, I heard that the pharaoh is to be married in two weeks."

"The Pharaoh? To who?" Seto said, but he already had an idea of who it was.

"Izzium sir," the slave said.

"What!" Seto yelled, anger swelling up inside him, or was it jealousy?

"I'm sorry," the slave said quickly "it is what I heard..."

"Leave Me," Seto hissed, and then the slave bowed and left. Seto's eyes narrowed. "I haven't much time..."

**_The Pharaoh's Palace_**

Seto stood out side the palace smirking. It had been yet another week and he was finally able to control a monster greater then that of the Dark Magician. There was no way Atemu could beat him now. He laughed to himself and headed inside the place

Seto stepped into the throne room. The guards already knew he was coming for a duel. When he got to the throne room, his mages and stone tablets were already there. However, he was very disappointed to see that Atemu was not his opponent, but Yroc. Atemu was sitting on his throne. I heard there was going to be a duel today and I was standing up on a balcony that over looked the throne room.

"I here by declare a challenge to the Pharaoh." Seto said, "By the rights of tradition, duel me if you are not a coward."

"Magic powers heed my cry;" Seto's mages chanted, "Release the monster trap inside..."

The stone tablet in front of Seto rose up and the dragon came to life.

"As the Pharaoh's royal servant I will stand against you traitor!" Yroc said.

His tablet rose to reveal the Winged Dragon. He shot a fireball at Seto's dragon.

"I banish you all to the Shadow Realm!" Yroc said. Seto's dragon was destroyed and several of his mages were sent to the Shadow Realm. Seto's next monster was La Ginn.

"Your La Ginn may be strong, but did you think I did not come prepared," Yroc protested, "It is no match for the combined furry of my dragons."

"Let two be one, let two be one, let two be one..." Yroc's mages chanted.

A second tablet rose on Yroc's side of the field revealing a Petit Dragon they were the fused together to make a stronger dragon.

"Attack!" Yroc cried, "Bombard the traitor with your Blazing Inferno!"

Yroc's dragon shot another fireball, eliminating La Ginn along with a few more mages.

What was up with Seto? I wondered I had never seen him like this before, so determined. Nonetheless, he really did not seem on the ball. He had already lost two monsters and a number of mages. I just could not see how he could ever get him self out of this mess. Seto turned to Atemu.

"You have not won yet Pharaoh," he exclaimed, "It is far from over! Do you think one of your pathetic minions has the magic to defeat me! I will shutter them from existence right before your very eyes!"

What is he up to? I thought. Seto turned back to Yroc.

"You should have finished me off when you had the chance," Seto proclaimed. "For now I will call forth the ultimate beast of destruction. Now Pharaoh! This is the end!"

"Hmmm," Atemu said.

"My faithful monsters you have all served me well," Seto raised his arms, "Wake from eternal slumber and obey me one last time."

The stone tablets rose revealing Mystic Horseman and Battle Ox. At first, I thought he was going to summon Rabid Horseman.

"Be hold," he continued, "I will offer them and fuse there life forces together into the legendary dragon."

The two monsters where fused to make the most awesome dragon I had ever seen.

"Now, Blue Eyes White Dragon..."

"Ah..." Atemu gasped standing up.

"...dragon, destroy them all with your White Lighting!"

The Blue Eyes shot a wave of lighting at Yroc's dragon. Not only destroying it but also sending Yroc and all his mages to the Shadow Realm and causing a lot of damage in the process. All of Yroc's tablets had been shattered and some fire had started to spread. Seto held up his fist laughing.

"Victory is mine," he said still laughing.

Atemu stood frozen at the incredible power that Blue Eyes had. A few of the Pharaoh's slaves were now putting out the flames. I was also mesmerized by the firepower of the dragon; I had never seen anything like it.

"Now Pharaoh!" Seto said breaking the silence. "Are you going to face me now or will you send another pitiful servant against me?"

"You have proven yourself worthy," Atemu said, "But you will fail like all the others and after this duel I will rule the world!"

"You will never defeat me!" Seto's eyes narrowed, "I am more powerful then you could ever imagine"

"We will see..."

**_A Few Minutes Later_**

I sat on the Pharaoh's throne again, just as I had during their first duel. It looked just like the last duel too. I had watched many duels since coming to the palace and I was now used to the standard set up. With the mages and the giant stone tablets. Even though the set up was the same as the first duel, the reason was very different. Now they both have to duel there hardest, for the world was at stake.

Once again, I was not very interested in the duel. My mind had wondered off into other thoughts. It was the looks that Seto had given Atemu and me a little bit earlier. The look he he would given Atemu was a look of pure loathing. Then when he looked at me, he gave me the look of love; much similar to the one Atemu gave me. Did Seto love me and was he jealous of Atemu? Was that why he was doing this?

The duel dragged on with neither side showing weakness. They summoned increasingly more powerful monsters. It looked like the duel would never end... then Seto summoned his Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Now Blue Eyes!" Seto commanded, "Annihilate his Dark Magician!"

The dragon shot his White Lighting straight at the Dark Magician. It was destroyed and the stone tablet was shattered. Atemu stared as the tablet in front of him was crashed by the power of the Blue Eyes. His favorite monster. I saw anger flame in his now narrow eyes.

"You're going to lose Pharaoh," Seto sneered, "You don't even have your most powerful monster anymore."

"This is far from over!" Atemu said though clenched teeth. He raised his arms and said, "Come! I call on the ultimate monster!"

Three of Atemu's tablets rose and all three of them were sacrificed to make... Ra. I gasped; Ra was one of the Gods. I had never known it to be a monster used to duel. Then again, I did not know that much about dueling. Atemu pointed at the Blues Eyes.

"Now, RA! ATTACK!"

The attack power of Ra was much enhanced then that of Seto's dragon and the after math was much greater too. All of Seto's mages had been sent to the Shadow Realm, but for some reason Seto had not. The flames were bigger and Seto's stone tablets were nothing but dust. Atemu's slaves had quickly put out the fire leaving Seto lying on his back. Some of his clothes had been brunt. I got up from my seat and ran over to his side. His eyes were open slightly and he was breathing very slowly.

"Seto..." I whispered putting my hand on his back and lifting it slightly so he was sitting up. "Seto, are you ok?"

"I-Izzium?" he said quietly "is-is that you?"

"Yes," I said, "It's me,"

"Izzium," Seto said, "I'm sorry... I-I-I..."

"What were you trying to do?" I asked him.

"I thought..." he stuttered, "I thought that if I won, then you and I could be together. Izzium, I love you."

He really loved me. He had done so much to get me back. Put everything on the line for me, and in the end, he lost. I closed my eyes and felt a tear roll down my cheek. I felt so sorry for him. He loved me so much, but I could not return it.

"Oh Seto," I said sadly, "I'm sorry, but I love someone already. I can't possibly love you."

Seto looked as if I just stabbed him with a dagger. However, I knew the pain I caused him must have been much worse. I felt so bad I could not bear it. I stood up, let go of Seto and fell backward onto the hard stone floor, I turned my head from him. At that time, Atemu had made his way over to where Seto and I were. He looked down at Seto. He had a smirk on his lips.

"You should have known better then to challenge me to a duel for the world." Atemu told Seto, "Guards! Take him away!"

Two guards came, pulled Seto up off the ground, and carried off to one of the cells where he would stay until later.

**_Epilogue_**

Three days after him and Seto's duel Atemu and Izzium were married. It was a beautiful wedding and the happiest day of Izzium's life. Seto had been exiled from Egypt. He had left quietly and was never seen again by Izzium or Atemu.

A few weeks after the wedding Atemu, afraid that another, stronger force might try to take over the world, used his magic to trap the power and history of dueling in seven items. These Millennium Items, the Puzzle, Ring, Rod, Necklace, Eye, Key, and Scale, each had a different power. If all seven items were put to together, it could summon a force so powerful it could destroy the whole world. This came the reason of the Puzzle. The Puzzle was very challenging and he made it so that only the chosen one could solve it. He then locked these items away.

However, he also made two other Items that only he himself knew about. Three years the wedding Izzium died of a terrible diesis. Atemu, full a grief, wanted to preserve her spirit forever. Though he was not strong, enough to preserve it completely there was one thing he could do. He took Izzium's earrings and bangle, and put as much of her soul as he could into each of the items. This left him very week and as his final act, he put what strength he had left into the Millennium Puzzle so that one day he and Izzium might be together again.

**Fin**

**---There you go the prequel to _Legacy of Darkness_. ---**


End file.
